


Children are great wingmen

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, F/F, Kindergarten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Karnstein and her mother Carmilla move to the small town of Silas where she befriends Laura Hollis' daughter Lilia.<br/>Laura and Carmilla don't know it yet, but their children, being the smart little rats they are, find out about their past in college and work together to get them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The reunion

**Author's Note:**

> The POV switches between Lilia Hollis and Emily Karnstein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so enjoy and let me know what you think!

** Lilia  
**

   "Mommy, mommy, mommy!!" You run into the kitchen to see your mother (Laura Hollis) finishing up packing your lunch box. 

   "Lilia, no running. You know the rules sweetheart." She turns to you with a smile and hugs you close. 

   "Sorry mommy." You giggle. "Renember when I says there was a new girl in my class and her name is _Emily_?" She hands you some toast and you bring it to the table, sitting down, noticing the table already set for the two of you.

   "Yes, I remember, you've been reminding me for over 2 months now." She brings over her plate and some orange juice with a giggle accompanied by a sweet smile.

   "She wants to has a play date this weekend!! Don't that sounds awesome?!?" You stress the words with your lisp. Your mother pours the orange juice into your plastic 'Frozen' cup and puts some dry cereal in its snack department on the top. 

   She gasps as her eyes go wide. "That sounds awesome, Cupcake!" 

   You giggle. "Mommy, why do you always call me that?" 

   She hesitated. "Well, because somebody _very_ special to me used to call _me_ that."

   You scrunch you face thinking. "Was it pampa?"

   "Nope. It wasn't Grandpa." She takes a bite from her toast, humming at its taste. 

   "Aunt Perry?" You and your mom swing your legs under the chair, since you both can't touch the floor properly. 

   "Eat munchkin." She points at your food and raises an eye brow. "I'll tell you later. We need to hurry." 

   You waste no more time scarfing down the rest of your food. You can't wait to see Emily today in school. With tomorrow being Saturday, you can't wait to ask for a play date.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

**Emily :**

   "Emily Marie Karnstein! I'm not going to tell you to wake up again! You're going to be late!" Your mother (Carmilla Karnstein) yells from the kitchen.

   You groan sitting up, clearing your eyes of the remnants of sleep. "I'm awake." You yell back.

   "Oh, so the magic number is now _7_? I'll remember that for Monday!" Her voice echos through the hall, to your room. "Next time I'll bring the water bucket in again."

   "Mommy, I already told you," You stick your head out of your bedroom door and glare at her, walking with frozen bacon In her hands, to the stove. "I'M _AWAKE_."

   Slamming your door, walking to your dresser, you take out one of your mothers old rock T-shirts you've grown to love so much and some black leggings and throw them on along with grey socks. The shirt is too big on you and looks like a dress, but whatever. You run to the bathroom and quickly brush your teeth, while your mother continues to yell at you. 

   You finally make it to the kitchen with a huff seeing _her_. "Good morning, mommy." You give your mother a side hug and then slug over to _her_ , whose raising her right hand and making a ridiculous face.

   "What's up kiddo."

   " _Elsie_..." You clap your right hand with hers and sit next to her on the island chair.

   "Emily, be nice." Your mother continues to cook bacon. She turns when it finishes and sighs looking at you. "Em..." 

   You look up at her. 

   "Go to the bathroom and brush you hair." She sounds tired and stressed so you don't push with a snarky remark. Instead you huff sliding off the island chair.

   "Watch the attitude, you remind me too much of myself." 

   You stick your tongue out at her running down the hallway.

   After finishing your hair and placing a black head band over your black hair you walk back to the living room to see mommy kissing Elsie goodbye before she walks out the front door.

   "Barf." You coo walking to sit at the counter.

   Your mother sits next to you placing a banana beside your plate. "What's up with you this morning kid?"

   "I'm tired." You state with a yawn.

   She hums taking a sip of coffee. "I hear ya." She agrees handing you the mug. "You get one sip and one sip only." She raises and eyebrow as she watches you.

   Your face lights up. You always see grown ups drinking coffee. Mommy always does in the mornings and so does Uncle Will and Uncle Kirsch sometimes.

   You grab the mug and take a big sip, regretting it instantly. You swallow hard and make a noise that you hope describes how awful your mouth tastes right now. 

   Your mother chuckles and gives you a napkin to wipe the escaped liquid from your chin. 

   You put the mug on the counter and take the napkin. "Why poison me?" You snark wiping your chin.

   "Why not." She laughs harder.

   You can't help but laugh too. Her laugh is so contagious. 

 

~*~*~*~*

 

**Lilia :**

   You ride the bus with Emily by your side. "This was the first time I saw your mom." You point out smiling. 

   "Yeah, what of it?"

   "Nothing." You giggle covering your mouth. "You two look soooo much alike." 

   "Well, I did steal her genes." She states taking out a Doctor Seuss book.

   "What?" You're confused. She couldn't possibly fit into her moms pants. Shes way too small.

   She opens up the book to the first page and giggles. "Never mind, Tiger Lily." You blush at the nick name. 

   "Emz, what's a Tiger Lily?" 

   "It's a flower. My favorite In fact." She smiles putting her book on the seat next to her. "Do you wanna know what it looks like?"

   You shake your head with a goofy grin and wait patiently for the story about to come.

   "Well..." She scrunches her eyebrows and twiddles her thumbs, looking at the ceiling. "They're orange, for the most part.. They're big and perky, selfish little flowers really." She giggles and so do you all though you don't get the joke. "They have spots on them and they have long filaments. And they're pretty like you." She smiles poking your cheek.

   You giggle swatting at her hand. "What's a fellamint?" 

   "No, no, Lily, a filament." She picks up her book again and opens to the first page. "It's a long tube that connects the pollen to the flower."

   "Ohhhhhh." You still have no idea what she's talking about, but decide not to push it. "Whatchya readen?"

   She huffs and shows you the cover, while never taking her eyes off the page.

   "Ohhh 'Green Eggs and Ham'! Will you read it to me, pleeeeee-"

   "Lily, Lily, calm down, I'll read it to you." She turns her back to the window and props her feet up to lean the book on her knees. You sway your feet off the bench while smiling with your hands on your lap, listening to her read. She's a fast reader. She must do it a lot. You get bored and twiddle your thumbs while pretending to listen.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

**Emily :**

   You and Lilia are In different classes, which upsets you, but you sit with her at lunch and always swing with her at recess so it's okay. Today was kinda boring. You didn't really pay attention to your teacher. The only time you put effort into class was during art and reading time. Life of a kindergartner was _boooooring_.

   After school you run up to your mom and give her a big hug, when you see Lilia sitting alone on the bench under a tree crying. You gasp pulling on your moms shirt. 

   "Mommy, that's my friend Lilia I was telling you about." You say frantically nervous. 

   You run over to Lilia and pull her up into a hug. "What's wrong, Tiger Lily?" You ask into her hair. 

   "My mommy's not here." She answers sniffling.

   "Hey there, cupcake." You see your mom sit down next to you on the bench and Lilia stiffens, tightening her grip on your shirt.

   "Tiger Lily it's okay, that's my mommy." You say letting her go.

   She turns but hides behind you. You notice everyone else had left so it was only you three standing in front of the school. It makes sense that she's probably nervous.

   "Only my mommy calls me cupcake." She wipes her eyes and links her arms around your torso.

   You place your hands over hers and link your fingers together, giving your mom a shy smile.

   "I'm, sorry. What should I call you then?"

   "My-my name is Lilia." She slowly backs away to stand next to you, extending a hand. 

   "Nice to meet you Lilia, I've heard so much about you." Your mom smiles taking Lilia's hand and shaking it quickly. "I'm Carmilla Karnstein."

   "Hi, Ms Karnstein." Lilia giggles. 

   You sign in relief. She's calm.

   "Sorry I'm late Lilia." You turn to see a short woman speed walking over to the bench.

   Lilia runs to the woman. "Mommy!!" 

   You feel a shift in the bench as your mom stands up. "Well I'll be damned." You turn back to your mother and scrunch your brows. "Hey creampuff. How life treating ya?"

   You quickly turn back to Lilia's mom to see her raise her glance to the woman standing next to you with a shocked expression.

   "Carmilla, oh my gosh!" The woman breaks the hug with Lilia to run into your mothers embrace. You see tears running down her face, then you turn to Lilia with a confused expression. 

   You walk over to her and absentmindedly grab her hand. "Tiger Lily, what's going on?"

   "Cupcake, you're killing me." Your mother struggles to speak, probably from the force of the other woman, while patting her back. You hear a faint apology from Lilias mom when they finally pull apart.

   "Cupcake?..." Lilia looks at the ground with furrowed brows. Then she looks at her mother with yours and gasps. 

   "What? What's wrong?" You ask a bit frightened. 

   "That's her." Lilia points to your mom.

   "That's who?" You ask.

   "My mommy's _very_ special someone." She smiles huge and you look at the two woman chatting away on the bench. Both with huge smiles plastered to their faces, both with a special glint in their eyes. 

   "What does that mean?" 

   "I'm not sure, but we needs to finds out." Lilia wears a devilish grin. 

   You look at her for a second in question but copy her look. This could be fun!

   "Detectives!" You yell/whisper so only Lilia can hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write to relieve stress. There's no specific time or schedule to any of my work, including this one. I write when I write and I upload when I upload :P thanks for reading!
> 
> Questions, comments and corrections are always amazing (\^-^/)! <3


	2. Chuck E. Cheese!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV switches between Lilia Hollis and Emily Karnstein.

**Lilia**

   After talking for ages, yours and Emily's mom decided to bring you to Chuck E. Cheese's for dinner and some fun. 

   After a 10 minute lecture from your mom, about safety and stranger danger, she finally let you and Emz venture out on your own while the grown ups sat and talked. 

   "Race you to the tunnels!" You yell shoving Emily a bit before breaking out into a full sprint for the tunnel entrance. 

   "Hey!" Emily yells running after you.

   You giggle, twisting and turning around arcade machines and children when you see Emily leaning on the entrance, crossing her legs, smiling and waving.

   You look behind you and scrunch your brow. "But how?"

   "Never mind that." She giggles.

   Emily walks over to you, grabbing your hand and dragging you towards the entrance. 

   You smile excitedly but then look up. The tunnels climb along the ceiling above the whole child area. Your panic kicks in and you take back your hand holding it close to you, following the purple tube with your eyes around the whole length of the play area.

   "What's wrong, Bumblebee?" There's another nickname that makes you happy, but right now your petrified of following her up there.

   Emily wears a concerned look stepping closer to you as you watch kids push past you into the tunnel entrance, giggling and yelling to one another.

   "I-I'm scared Em."

   "Awe, don't be Tiger Lily." She smiles taking your hand and kisses it. You loosen up some stress and calm into the kiss. "Tigers are suppose to be fierce right?" She holds your hand between her two.

   You nod once, your brows still furrowed in fright.

   "So, don't think of it as scary." She takes your other hand and swings them in front of you. "Think of it as a hunt, stalking your pray."

   "Emz, whats does stalking means?"

   She huffs. She's way too smart for you. She's way to smart for her age.. 5 years old and practically a genius. 

    "You wanna spy on our mommy's right?"

   You nod smiling, breaking out of your comfort zone. 

   She points to a tube with a window. "Look up there." 

   You do.

   "I already looked into this." She smiles walking you over to stand below the window, with fingers now intertwined. "This window looks out to the table." She smiles wide pointing to where your mom gives you a questioning look before Ms Karnstein touches her arm, sending her back to look at her talking. 

   You smile. Emily giggles. 

   "Now, I dunno about you, but I wanna know what that's all about." 

   "Me too!" You say a bit loud, causing your mothers to look at the two of you again.

   You ignore their questioning faces, dragging Emily back to the entrance.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

** Emily **

   "Emz, it's been like 5 minutes." Lilia huffs. "This.. what did you call it?"

   "Stakeout?"

   "Right, that. It's _boring_.. All they're doing is talking."

   "Lilia, patients. They're catching up on old times." You look back down to your mother with Lilia's. She's smiling. No one makes her smile like that except you. But this time it's a bit different. It's genuinely loving. Not even _Elsie_ has that affect on her.

   You smile and hum, shrugging against the plastic window. 

   "Ew, Emz don't get too close to that!" Lilia's voice echos off the plastic walls.

   "Why not?" You push yourself onto your knees with a questioning look.

   "Cause it's dirty." She shoots back pointing to the window.

    She's right. It's filthy. Sticky hand prints and boogers cling to the clear plastic.

   "Ewwww.." you both cover your mouths and giggle shrugging. 

   "Oh hey, the pizzas here!!" Her voice echos off the walls again, but louder, and it hurts your ears. You scrunch your face and cover your ears while she crawls to the slide.

   You both slide down and giggle landing in a pile on the floor with two other kids. 

   "Sorry.." Lilia shys getting closer to you.

   "I'm Charlie!" They boy says, in a fit of giggles. He stands up extending a hand to you while the other boy extends his hand to Lilia, stating his name is Batman. 

   "I'm Emily! Hey why do you have that mask on?" You ask pointing to "batman".

   Lilia laughs covering her mouth with her hands.

   "Cause I'm batman." The boy giggles. 

   "How old are you?" You ask.

   "I'm 6." Batman clearly states.

   "I'm 7!" Charlie excites. "What about you?"

   Lilia grabs your hand.

   You look back at her to see she's clearly uncomfortable. 

   "Hello?" Charlie waves a hand in front of your face. 

   "We-we're 5." She states holding up five fingers.

   "Lilia! Emily!" You hear your mothers yell. 

   "See you later guys! Our pizza has arrived!!" You yell excitedly, lacing your fingers in Lilia's hand.

   They boys call "bye" back while waving.  

 

~*~*~*~*

 

  **Lilia**

   "Mommy!" You yell falling into your mothers embrace. She hugs you back, kissing the top of your head.

   "Hey twerp." Emily's mom ruffles up her hair as Em gives her a side hug. 

   She giggles. "Hey Elvira." 

   "Elvira?" Mommy laughs. "You told her about college?"

   "Of course I did."

   Mommy sits across from Emily's and I sit across from Emily. 

   "They were the best four years of my life cupcake." 

   You giggle seeing mommy blush at the nickname. You nudge mommy's side. She looks at you and shoots you a look that says "be quiet or else". It's a pretty familiar look. She only shows it when you're about to embarrass her, or do something stupid... Or both.. So yeah, you've seen it multiple times.

   You just giggle again "zippering" your lips shut.

   "Miss Karnstein, dids you knows mommy calls me cupcake?"

   She laughs, cutting Emily's pizza. 

   "Mommy, I don't need it cut, I'm a big girl remember?" Em buds in.

   "Right, sorry." She drops the plastic fork and knife and raises her hands in mock surrender. "Forgot." She looks back to you after Emily takes a huge bite. "Lilia, it's ok to call me Carmilla." Ms-Carmilla smiles. 

   "Thanks." You blush swaying your feet under the table. 

   "Anyways, I did know that." She takes a bite of her pizza. "You told me remember?"

   "Oh, yeah." You giggle. "I Renember!" 

   Your mom finishes cutting your pizza and hands it to you, warning you to be careful because it's hot.

   "Thanks mommy!" You smile before picking up a cut piece with your fork, blowing on it, then shoving it in your mouth. 

   Everyone chuckles at your face. You probably resemble a small hamster with all that food stuffed in your cheeks. But whatever. You chew slow to prevent choking. 

   "Hey, Miss Hollis, guess what?" Emily says it with sarcasm. Her eyes glowing after glaring at her mother. 

   "Emily, it's ok to call me Laura." Your mom states while wiping her mouth with a napkin. She then picks up her fork and continues eating the slice she cut for herself. 

   "In the car, my mom told me-" 

   Carmilla cuts her off by covering her mouth with her hand in a rapid movement. She continues to whisper something in Emily's ear. 

   Emily's smirk only widens upon the removal of Carmilla's hand. All she says is "Ok, mommy." With a giggle and continues eating. 

   Carmilla looks flushed, taking another bite out of her pizza. Mommy looks worried.

   "Don't worry cutie, nothing personal." And there was the slip. 

   Your mom chokes on the water she's drinking and coughs a bit. Carmilla curses under her breath. "Sorry. I didn't mean that.. You know me.." 

 

~*~*~*~*

 

** Emily **

   You pick up your cup, taking a sip of the orange fizz inside of it. You pull it away looking over at Miss- Laura and then back at Lilia. Both of their faces are priceless right now. You debate with yourself on whether to tell Laura what your mom said about her, even after your mom threatens taking that trip to Sesame Place away.

   About how they were roommates, about how she had a giant crush on her, about how beautiful she was and still is, 7 years later. 

   But there's something missing.

   You look over to your mom putting your cup down slowly.

   "Mommy are you ok?" Is all you ask. There's still more pieces to this puzzle you haven't figured out yet.

   "Peachy." She smirks flicking your knee under the table.

   You take one more satisfying bite dropping the crust on your plastic plate. You've embarrassed your mother. Mission complete.

 

   After everyone finished eating, and by everyone you mean Lilia, who ate the rest of the pie, the four of you went to play some arcade games.

   You and Lilia went to the claw machine and put in a dollar. Your mothers gave you 5 dollars in cash and 5 dollars in coins for games, each. 

   Lilia struggled and whined when she didn't win anything, wasting all 5 dollars. You hand her one of yours and watched as a little pink teddy bear raised off the ground, but plummeted back to the bottom before the claw released it into the basket.

   Lilia began to cry in frustration. You hug her and assure her you'll get her that bear. So you put in a dollar and worked your very hardest to make that promise possible.

   Lilia smiles when you hand her the soft pink bear. She giggles hugging it, then hugging you.

   "Thanks Emz."

   "You're welcome Lily." You break apart from the hug. "What game do you wanna play now?"

   Lilia looks around biting her lip. "Wanna play basketball?!" 

   "Lily, were too small for that game." You laugh. You look around for a while, seeing mommy beat Laura at some racing game, until your eye lands on the photo booth. "Ooo, I know!" You jump up and down grabbing Lilia's arm softly. 

   "What? What?" She looks just as excited.

   You pull out your remaining 3 dollars and run to the photo booth, with Lilia close behind.

   "Awe man. It's 4 dollars to get in. I only have 3." You whine.

    Lilia pouts.

   "I have a dollar you can have." You hear a familiar voice behind you.

   "Hey Batman, hey Charlie." You wave to them both. Lilia shys away behind you.

   "Hi! So do you need the dollar or not?" Charlie asks a bit rude.

   "I do, thanks!" You extend a hand to take it.

   "Not so fast." Batman hold up his hand to stop you.

   "What? Whats wrong?"

   "We have a trade in mind."

   "What kind of trade?"

   "We get to kiss you two."

   "What? Why?" Lilia asks looking over your shoulder.

   "Because we want to." Batman states. 

   "No, that's okay. We don't really needs the dollar anyways." Lilia's voice shakes.

   Charlie waves the dollar in front of you. "Are you _sure_?"

   Your eyes follow the dollar as you bite your lip. You really want that dollar.

   "Fine, but you only kiss me. Leave Lilia out of this." Lilia tightens her hold on your hand.

   "What? No." She whispers to you.

   You shush her. "It'll be our little secret." You say following Charlie into the booth.

   "Ready?" He asks.

   "Sure, whatever." You're a bit nervous. You've never kissed a boy before. You see mommy kiss Elsie all the time, but Elsie is a girl. You've never seen mommy kissing a boy.

   You've seen it in movies and with couples out on beaches or sitting on a bench or out at dinner. 

   He leans in and pecks your lips with his, while scrunching his eyes shut.

   He thanks you and walks out. 

   You reach your finger tips to touch your lips. "That was strange." 

   Next to come in is Batman. He lifts his mask over his head to reveal several orange freckles to match his hair and light blue eyes.

   He doesn't even warn you. He pecks your lips and then exits.

   You leave the booth to see Lilia holding the dollar between her hands, shaking a bit. 

   "Emily, I didn't likes that." 

   You hug her. "Don't worry, we have the dollar right?"

   She holds it up after settling into the embrace.

   "Ok then, let's take a picture!" You both smile entering the booth.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

** Lilia **

   With the pictures in your right hand and Emily holding your left, you walk around looking for games to play, when you see mommy and Carmilla playing basketball. 

   You run over to them, dragging Emily behind you. 

   "Mommy look!" You break her laughter when she turns to you, taking the pictures from your hand. 

   Emily hands her mom the Teddy bear she had been holding for you.

   She looks at all four of the pictures and holds them up so Carmilla can see. Carmilla puts the bear next to her bag.

   "Carm, she really does look just like you." Carmilla comes closer to the picture, behind mommy, her head hovering over her shoulder. 

   "So does Lilia." She states pointing to you in the picture. Mommy turns her head to look at Carmilla. 

   They're very close and they stop talking for a second before Carmilla clears her throat. "Right, back to the game." She claps her hands together before ruffling Emily's hair. "Go play." She turns back to the hoops and shoots another ball.

   You and Emily share a look and giggle running off. 

   You're running until you feel a tug on your arm, which almost causes you to fall. "WHOA." You call out, crouching next to Emily next to a Mario game. "What are we doing?"

   "I want to spy." She states, shushing you.

   "Well I wanna play." You whine. 

   "Fine.. I'll spy by myself." She crawls closer, hiding behind another machine. You look at her and then to your mothers and huff.

   You look around for a game that's not occupied. You walk over to a duck game and put in two coins smiling when the theme music starts to play. You hit the red button a few times to make the punching mite knock over the ducks.

   You giggle.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

**Emily**

   "Mission one. Code name, First mission." You poke your tongue out the corner of your mouth while writing on a piece of paper with the alphabet on the front you found in your jacket pocket along with a red crayon you found on the floor.

   "Wait, how do you spell mission?" You say out loud, flipping the paper to the front. You sit criss-cross apple-sauce, like you do in school and study the paper. 

   You sound out all the letters out loud until you spell it correctly.

   You put the paper and crayon in your jacket pocket and watch them. Laura drops a coin so you quickly, and quietly run over to get it without her knowing. 

   "Evidence!" You yell/whisper putting it in your free pocket.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

** Lilia **

   You walk around the arcade looking for a game that only takes 1 coin. You dropped 3 and lost them, and spent the rest on that duck game and a game called 'Cooking Mama' where you skillfully created pasta with shrimp and something called a Cream Puff. 

   You spot mommy and Carmilla and run over to them. "Mommy, Carmilla!" You shriek excitedly, letting your few tickets flow while you run.

   "Hey munchkin! Where's Emily?" Mommy plays with your hair. 

   You freeze. What should you tell her? "She uh-"

   "Lilia.. Where is she?" 

   Carmilla looks worried, scanning the room for her daughter, when she runs up from behind you. 

   "Tag! You're it!" She yells, starting to run off.

   "Oh, no, no. We're ready to go." Mommy says before you start running after her.

   Emily stops and turns around. "Aweeee." She whines.

   "Mommy, please can we staaaaaaay?" You plead. 

   "No, no, you can see Emily tomorrow." She places a hand to your back pushing you along to the table. "It'a getting late, and besides, Carmilla and I have already talked about it. They will be joining us for lunch tomorrow." She smiles looking back at Carmilla who shares the same look of excitement.

   "Okay!" You yell running with Emily to get your jackets. 

   "So how did the ennestagating go?" You ask once you're at the table and out of hearing range. 

   "Bumblebee, it's _investigation_ , and it went well." She smiles pointing to her jacket pocket. "I'll bring over what I found tomorrow and we can continue our search."

   You smile huge and pull her in for a hug. "I'm so glad our mommy's were friends!" 

   "I don't think they were _just_ friends, Tiger Lily." Emily winks as your moms appear from behind her. 

   "What?" You ask confused.

   "Ready to go?" Carmilla asks holding up and hand full of tickets. 

   "I am!" You hold up your hand full.

   Emily pouts for not getting any, so you give her half of yours.

   "Thanks, Lily!" She yells pulling you in for a hug. 

   You hear you mom go "awee" and pull apart to take mommy's hand. 


	3. Where did I come from?

 

**Lilia**

   You wake up to a vacuum outside your door. You groan and rub your eyes.

_Why is it that wheneber yous is asleep I quite, but when I is asleep yous is loud?_

   You sigh sitting up. You rub your eyes again and hold the pink teddy bear close to your side. 

   You swing your legs off your bed and stretch yawning. 

   The vacuum shuts off and you hear foot steps getting closer to your door.

   Mommy opens it smiling at you.

   "Oh! Morning sleepy head! I was just about to come get you. When did you wake up?"

   You blankly look at her, switching your view from her eyes to the vacuum you can see down the hall.

   "Ok fine, don't tell me." She turns and walks into the kitchen.

   Now you glare at her standing up and following her.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

** Emily **

   "Emily! I've called you like 7 time already! Get up!" You hear your mom yelling from the bathroom.

   You groan and mumble a low 'no' stressing out the o.

   " _EMILY_!" 

   You groan again sitting up.

   "IM UP!" You yell back.

   Mommy comes in with a curling iron in her hair, still twisting her hands to make the perfect curl.

   "Attitude."

   "Attitude." You mock back, falling back to your comfortable bed.

   "Em, I'm serous. Up. Now." She says walking out.

   You reach behind you and grab your pillow before throwing it at the closing door.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

** Lilia **

   "What time is Emz and Carmz coming?" You ask, plopping down on the couch with your bear in your arms.

   "Uhh.." Mommy rushes to the fridge and opens it, looking at the clock next to it. "Half hour. You slept in munchkin." She pulls out some orange juice and two glasses from the nearby cabinet.

   You sit in comfortable silence watching mommy pour the drinks.

   You rub your eyes again, waiting for her to sit across from you.

   "Why are you so tired today, Lilia?" She hands you the glass and sits on the arm chair across from you and places hers on the coffee table in the middle of the both of you.

   "I don't know." You shrug placing yours down.

   "Well, when you're fully awake you should go take a shower. Do you want any breakfast or do you want to wait another hour for lunch?"

   You scrunch your eyebrows giving it a lot of thought.

   "I can wait." You decide with a smile.

   Mommy is already dressed _and_ she put make up on. Mommy never puts make up on. It's nothing major but she's wearing lip gloss and light brown eyeliner.

   "Mommy, you look pretty today." You say smiling, running over to hug her.

   "Awe thanks, munchkin!" She hugs you back and kisses your cheek.

   You giggle wiping the gloss off of your cheek.

   "Bath or shower?" She asks, looking back from the clock on the wall.

   You debate with yourself in your head.

   "Shower." Is your final answer.

   She smiles, getting up to help you.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

** Emily **

   Shes managed to get you up 10 minutes before its time to leave for the Hollis house. You had to get ready on ultra speed with the help of your mom and it's almost time to leave.

   "Emily this nonsense of not getting up on time is getting out of hand." Carmilla says brushing your hair, showing no mercy to your knots.

   You 'ooo' and 'ahh' in pain ignoring her when she speaks.

   She stops her brushing to look at you through the mirror.

   "Hello... Are you listening to me?" 

   You look up at her and pout. "Yes."

   "Nonsense..." She mocks herself, she scuffs. "Now you have me sounding like your grandmother."

   You giggle. "Nonsense.." 

   She smiles and slaps your butt when she's done.

   "Let's go kiddo."

~*~*~*~*

 

   You're playing in your room with your dolls at the tea table when you hear the door bell ring.

   You get excited when your mom yells for you to get the door.

   Normally she wouldn't let you, but knowing who's here you're safe to open it.

   You smile making your way to the door.

   When you open it you smile at Emily while Carmilla is digging through her purse mumbling about not having the right address or something.

   "You have the right address, Ms. K." You giggle going to hug them both. "Come on inside!" You take their hands and absolutely drag them through the door before slamming it shut.

   "Lilia what did I say about slamming doors?" Laura walks in untying her cooking smock and throwing it towards the washroom.

   You giggle like an idiot as she's ruffling up your hair and heading over to welcome your guests.

   "Hi, I'm so glad you guys could come." She says kissing Carmilla cheek, welcomingly, and giving Emily a high five.

   Carmilla cleared her through as to not show the blush creeping up her neck and you and Emily share a look of knowing before you drag her to your bedroom.

   "Lunch in 10!" You hear mommy call to you.

   You ignore her giggling and dragging Emily to your room.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

** Emily **

   "Oh my gosh!" You excite when Lilia slams the door shut.

   "What?!?" She grows nervous. 

   "Did you see my moms face when yours kissed her?!!" You cover your mouth in mock shock.

   "I dids! What do you thinks it means?" She runs over to hug her pink bear as she sits on her bed.

   "Hmmm..." You put all your pressure to one leg as your left hand is on your hip and your right stroking your invisible beard. Then you snap your fingers. "I... Think our mommies were girlfriends." You look smug, not directly meeting Lilia's eye but defiantly satisfied with your findings.

   "Well of course they were." She giggles. "We already know they were friends because they tolds us they were."

   "No Lily." You move to sit next to her on the bed and turn your full attention to her. "I mean like they held hands and went on dates and kissed and stuff." You cover your mouth and giggle at the thought of your mothers kissing.

   "What? No that can't be." She shakes her head with confusion.

   "Why not?" You ask a bit harsh.

   "Because your mommy's a girl." Lilia giggles.

   "So what."

   "So... mommies go with daddies and that's how we come here." She lifts her arms up with a smile, sharing what she's learned somewhere.

   "That's true, but don't you believe in love?"

   "Of course I do. My mommy loves my daddy."

   "Oh yeah? And where is he?"

   "I'm not sure... My mommy takes care of me. Maybe I should talk to her about that."

   "Maybe you should Tiger Lily cause my mommy has a girlfriend and there's nothing wrong with having two mommies."

   You think back to Elsie and the conversation you had with her and your mother about a week ago. "Love is love. I doesn't matter who you share it with as long as you're happy." You repeat it just as Elsie said it.

   "Yeah, that makes sense." 

   You think back to another conversation with your mom about how you came here. 

_A nice man who looks like you agreed to let me have some of his magical seeds to put you in my tummy._

_Mommy I don't believe in magic._ You'd told her.

_Well then I'll have this conversation with you another time kid._

   It does make a little sense.. 

   Mommy didn't want me to have a daddy. She wanted me to have another mommy. The kind man gave her seeds because he understood that. Now how can you get Lilia to understand that? 

   "Let's ask my mommy at lunch time." Lilia smiles.

   You smile back.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

**Lilia**

   "Mommy, if I don't have a daddy, how did I get here?" You ask dunking your dinosaur chicken nugget in ketchup.

   Laura chokes on her water and covers her mouth with a napkin. 

   Carmillas head shoots up, eyes bugged, with a homemade fry falling from her mouth and Emily sits there munching away on a celery stick, very interested in the answer.

   Laura looks from you to Carmilla, who offers her a shrug, and then looks back to you.

   "Lilia honey.. Maybe this is a conversation for another time."

   "Why? Carmilla has already told Emily about the seeds, why can't you tells me?"

   "The wha-"

   "The seeds." Carmilla nods. "Yes, well I told Emily about the man who gave me his seeds." She try's to reassure Laura.

   "What?" She shakes her head.

   "Cup-Laura, can I see you in the living room for a second?"

   They both get up without a word and walk out.

   "Great Emz, yous trying to get me in trouble." You fold your arms over your chest and pout."

   "No I'm not!" She yells back.

   You stick your tongue out at her and take an angry sip from your juice box, while she eats away angrily at a nugget.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

** Emily **

   I can't believe Lilia thinks I would try to get her in trouble.. I was only trying to educate her.

   Your mom and Laura walk back in with red faces.

   "Okay, this is going to be extremely awkward so let's just get it over with." Carmilla claps her hands as she sits down.

   "Agreed." Laura scoots her chair in as far as it can go.

   "Lilia.." She looks at your mom. "Me and your mom wanted to raise the two of you on our own."

   "Right." Laura adds on. "We don't need and/or want a man to complete our family. Our families are already complete with just the two of you."

   "Right." Carmilla nods.

   There was a long pause, Lilia looks puzzled.

   "But that doesn't explain where I came from."

   Carmilla curses under her breath.

   "Carm.. Your mouth.."

   "Well I'm sorry but I thought my daughter would be smart enough to figure this out on her own, I didn't want to have this conversation, especially at her age."

   "Are you saying my daughters dumb?" Laura whispers.

   "Mommy I can hear you." Lilia starts to pout, listening to the harsh words being exchanged.

   "Laura that is not at all what I said."

   "No, but you implied it."

   Carmilla gets up from the table. "HOW DID I IMPLY IT?" She raises her hands gesturing her words.

   "Don't raise your voice at me. I'm just trying to defend my daughter." Laura gets up too, throwing her hands around to gesture her words.

   They both dramatically walk into Laura's bed room, leaving trails of mumbles for us to hear and a very upset Lilia.

   "Tiger Lily, it's okay." You start to rub small circles in her back. "My mommy didn't call you dumb she just has trouble with explaining things. She felt out of place, that's all."

   Lilia wipes her eyes from the ruminants of tears and you smile at her.

   "There's that smile I love." You smile again seeing a cheeky grin appear on her face.

   She giggles. 

   "Now, stay here and finish eating. I'll go get my mommy and make her apologize."

   Lilia sniffles but ultimately shoves a chicken nugget in her mouth.

   You walk towards Laura's room with bunched fists. 

   You're about to yell at your mother when you turn the corner to see her kissing Laura.

   You cover your mouth and watch.

   Her hands placed on Laura's cheeks, Laura's fingertips ghosting over Carmillas sides.

   You turn around and lean on the wall so they can't see you. 

_What was that curse word mommy used before?_

   "Oh shit." You whisper, bringing your hands to your face.

   You've got so many thoughts running through your head. 

  Should you tell Lilia? That might just get her more confused. You don't think she knows enough about girlfriends yet. 

   "I'm-I'm sorry." You hear your mother apologize.

   "Oh, yeah-uh.. Don't worry about it."

   There's a long pause before you hear your mother speak again.

   "We should get back to the girls." Then you hear footsteps.

   You push off the wall and run back to the kitchen.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's safe to say Emily know's whats up...

** Lilia **

   You're sitting, lonely at the kitchen table. You've finished your chicken nuggets and all of your french fries and started to steal some of your moms when Emily comes running in.

   "I didn't do anything!" You quickly defend, throwing the fries back in her plate.

   "Quick act normal!" Emily yell/whispers sitting back at her seat and shoving as many fries as she can fit into her mouth.

   You look at her puzzled until you see your mothers walking in, very quiet, behind her. Your mom has her head ducked but you can see that her ears and cheeks are red.

   Carmilla looks a bit smug but still looks a bit out of place.

   "Umm, I think I need to go." Carmilla says walking over to her purse. 

   "No, you don't have to-" Laura starts, but never finishes.

   They look at each other for a while. You look over to Emily who is hunched over, trying her best to chew without choking.

_Somethings not right._

   "Is everyfing okay?" You ask.

   They break their gaze and both look at you.

   "Everything's fine." Laura looks back to Carmilla. "Carm, you don't have to go."

   "Um.. I'll just pick Emily up later okay? Have her call me when she's ready to go." And with that, she's gone. Door closed behind her, leaving you very confused, Emily looking quite upset and Laura looking a bit out of place.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

** Emily **

   "What just happened?" Lilia whispers to you.

   You look up at her but ignore her question when Laura comes up from behind you and collects your empty plate. 

   She cleans the room of the remnants of fallen dinosaurs and then excuses herself to the back yard to make a phone call.

   You huff, preparing to spill everything to Lilia.

   "Lilia there's something you should know." 

   Lilia looks up at you with scrunched brows.

   "Yes? What?" 

   You sigh before you hear the door being knocked.

  Lilia gets up to look from the window and you sit at the table with your head in your arms.

  Lilia smiles and runs to open the door.

   "Pampa!!" 

   "Hey monkey!" You hear an old man respond.

   You look up to see them hugging and giggling.

   "Lilia, you shouldn't be opening the door by yourself, where's your mother?"

   You hear the back door slide open and hear Laura's voice. "Dad, now's not really a good time."

   "Why not?" He seems to be offended, but then he sees you and smiles making his way to you.

   Laura huffs and holds her head in her hands.

   "You look like someone I used to know." He says, sitting across from you.

   "Dad, meet Emily Karnstein."

   He gasps and looks at Laura. "A Karnstein?"

   You hear a car pull up and shut off.

   "Speaking of." Laura excuses herself to the front yard.

   Lilia sits next to you and gives you a toothy grin, except it's not so toothy because she's missing a few.

   "Emz, meet my Pampa!" She yells, echoing in your ear.

   You flinch back and scrunch your face at her before turning to him to be wrapped in a tight hug.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

** Lilia **

   After your grandfather releases his hold from Emily. She smiles widely but looks a bit uncomfortable.

   "You know, I used to know your mother quite a few years ago. Did she ever tell you about Lilia's mom?"

   You and Emily share a look of knowing before she takes the lead in the conversation.

   "She did, yes. We're so glad that they used to... Date... It makes us feel a little more connected." She gestures to the two of you.

   Her choice of words are a bit off putting. You're a bit confused and you're about to say something about it but she stops you.

   "She told us a couple of stories, but could you tell us some more?"

   "You know... Your mother was never really an open person. Only with Carmilla of course." He looks at Lilia and smiles. "You're just like her you know."

   You smile at him. You always like it when he compares you to your mother. It makes you feel good that you took most qualities from her.

   "But yes, while they were together they had some.. Rather interesting times together."

    _Jackpot. The truth._

   You and Emily share a smugged grin. 

   "Hey Mr.Hollis!" You hear Carmilla's voice high and happy.

   "Carmilla, so nice to see you again." Your grandfather gets up and makes his way over to Carmilla with open arms.

   "Like wise old man." They hug and part rather quickly. "How's life treating ya'?" She says playfully slapping his arm.

   "It has its ups and downs." He laughs followed by a terrible cough.

   "Dad, why don't you sit down." Laura suggests slowly pulling him to the direction of the living room. "Girls go play." 

   You and Emily get up and run to your room.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

** Emily **

   "So what do you thinks the story would've been about?" Lilia asks, playing with the ears on her bunny.

   You sit up from laying on your back to think about the question. 

   "I'm not sure. Maybe _love Ooooooo_." You stress the words followed by a giggle.

   "Well, if they were together, we need to get them back together."

   "Why?" You ask tilting your head. _Oh no... This is foreign territory Em.. ABORT MISSION!_

   "Because my mommy needs someone to make her happy." She sighs. "Is your mommy happy?"

   You give it some thought. Mommy hasn't kissed Elsie like that in a long time. And before that there was Ell but ugh. You'd rather not talk about that _thing_. 

   "But my mommy has a girlfriend." You state, a bit harsh. _There ya go Karnstein. Change the subject a bit_.

   Lilia looks a bit disappointed. 

   "Well I think we should break them ups and get our mommies together." She bites back just as harsh.

 _No, no, no, no._ "I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!" You yell. _Stop with the persistence Lily!_

   "WELL I DO!" She bunches up her fists and her face. "I'M GONNA GET THEM TOGETHER!"

 _Oh dear, here we go.._ "HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO DO THAT!? YOU CANT EVEN SPEAK PWOPER ENLISS!" _The mocking? Really Emily?_

   Your mind is telling you one thing but your mouth wont stop moving.

   "DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! I'M GONNA DO IT!"

   You have to admit. You like the idea of them being together. You're just a bit jealous to share your mom. Shearing her with one person is enough... But two? You cross your arms in defeat.

   "WHATEVER! I'M OUTTA HERE!" You yell storming over to the door.

   "No, wait don't go!" Lilia insists, but you're already out the door and storming to the living room.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

** Lilia **

   "MOMMY I WANNA GO HOME!" You hear Emily yell from in front of you. 

   You feel the tears coming strong. "No! Please don't go!" You're dragging your bear out with you and hug it to your chest when you stop behind her.

_Nice going Lilia. Now she hates you.._

   "Emily what's wrong honey?" Carmilla asks.

_Oh no. Are you gonna get in trouble?_

   "Is everything alright?" Your mom asks, glaring at you.

 _Yep._ "Everyfing is fine! Emz please don't go." You hug your bear tighter while you cry and beg.

   "What happened?" Carmilla walks to stand in front of Emily. "Let's talk this out.

   "We got into an argument and I'm not happy!" Emily confesses.

   "I'M SOWWY!" You cry harder.

   "An argument about what?" Your grandpa asks.

   "Mommy I need to talk to you for a second." Emily blurts.

   Carmilla turns to your mom who offers her a nod and a slight smile.

   Without another word they walk away.

   You wipe your eyes and run into your mothers embrace.

   "Shhhh it's okay baby. Now tell me what's wrong." She pets your head and pulls you into her lap to cradle you.

   "I'll just see myself out." Your grandpa stands up and 'Ooo's to the pain in his back.

   "I'm sorry dad." 

   "No, no that's alright." He makes his way over and kisses both of your foreheads. "I can see there's a lot going on today.

   "I love you." Both your mother and you say in sync.

   "As I to you, my darlings." And with that, he's out the door.

   "Now." She pushes you off of her so you can stand facing her. "What's got you all upset munchkin?" She asks, wiping your eyes.

   "I can't tell you." You say sniffling.

   "And whys that?" She flinches looking offended. 

_Nice job Lily._

   "Because it's a secret undowcovor mission." You say wiping your eyes again.

   She snorts and shakes her head.

   "Well Emily seems pretty upset too. Maybe you should put this.. Secret.. Undercover mission to rest before you ruin your friendship. Yeah?" She moves her hands around trying to gesture her words.

   You nod and smile when she kisses your cheek and moves the hair from your face.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

** Emily **

   "You did what?!" Your mother yell/whispers, pacing back and forth.

   "Mommy it's not my fault I saw you. You should be more careful when you kiss people."

   She places a hand on her head and one on her hip and turns away from you.

   You pout a little bit, standing completely still.

   "Mommy..." You reach your hand for her, but retrieve it when she turns your way. "Mommy, I didn't say anything and I won't, I promise."

   "What? Am I going to have to bribe you again?"

   "No, no I swear." She's still mad at you. You don't understand what the big deal is, but mommy gets mad a lot, so you try not to push it.

   "Mommy, I stopped it before she found out. And what's the big deal anyway? You like her don't you?"

   "Emily I lo-" she takes a deep breath. 

   You flinch back.

   "You?... Love? Her?" You ask smiling wide.

   "Emily, I swear to god, don't mess this up." She points at you.

   "But what about Elsie?"

   She scuffs and rolls her eyes.

   "Don't worry about that, you won't be seeing her anymore." 

   You smile huge again, but then grow sad. She really made mommy happy.

   "Why?" You ask, cocking your head a bit.

   "Because apparently Elsie and Ell know each other. Quite well might I add." She's still pacing. You take this opportunity to sit on Laura's bed as you let mommy rant.

   "You know, I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this."

   This happens a lot. Those are the signature words, usually followed by _"You're only five, you wouldn't understand it anyway"_ before she starts to spill. Mommy gets stressed or upset and you listen. No matter how loud she yells or how many pillows she throws.. You'll always be there to listen.

   "To think she had the nerve to ask me permission." She turns to you and points to herself. "Me. Unbelievable right?"

   You nod. "Totally." You agree.

   You don't know what the heck she's talking about, but you listen and you nod your head and when she's done you give her a big hug.

   Sometimes you let her lie in your lap when she cries and you pet her head and tell her its going to be okay. Hopefully she doesn't start crying Because then Laura's sheets would get wet.

   She turns again with a scuff and throws her hands to her sides. 

   As much as you didn't like Elsie, she made mommy happy. 

   You stop her in the middle of her rant when you see Laura turn into the room.

   "You should tell Laura." You say quickly. As soon as you say it you can't take it back. You wish you hadn't said it. But now it's out.

   "Tell Laura what?" She looks concerned. You see Lily poke her head from around Laura with the bear close to her chest.

   Your mom closes her eyes tight and bunches his fist before looking at you with an annoyed look and twitch to her eye.

   You smile widely and swing your legs off the bed, looking innocent.

   Mommy claps her hands and turns. 

   "I think it's time for us to go." 

    You pout. Maybe you shouldn't have said that. Hopefully mommy doesn't lose trust in you now. You've never ruined her rant like that. _Especially_ like that. That wasn't cool Emily.

   "What? No! Mommy?"

   "Carmilla stay."

   "Emily don't go!"

**Author's Note:**

> I write to relieve stress. There's no specific time or schedule to any of my work, including this one. I write when I write and I upload when I upload :P thanks for reading!
> 
> Questions, comments and corrections are always amazing (\^-^/)! <3


End file.
